


Battle Plan

by iulia_linnea



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-16
Updated: 2012-11-16
Packaged: 2017-11-18 19:45:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/564608
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iulia_linnea/pseuds/iulia_linnea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written on 2 October 2008 in response to <a href="http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile">shiv5468</a>'s prompt of <i>LM/HG: shoes, ribbons, roses</i>.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Battle Plan

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shiv5468](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shiv5468/gifts).



> Written on 2 October 2008 in response to [shiv5468](http://shiv5468.livejournal.com/profile)'s prompt of _LM/HG: shoes, ribbons, roses_.

She slipped on the green velvet shoes, lacing their ribbons to her mid-thighs, and then sprayed the scent of roses in her hair. She would appear as enticing as possible—the better to spurn him.

Hermione despised Lucius' arrogance; how dare he show up in the middle of her day and expect her to drop everything to be with him! She wanted him, too, but he needed to learn . . . .

Their evening had been long arranged, but it would go rather differently than Lucius had planned.

Surveying her preparations in the mirror, Hermione smiled: another use for ribbons had come to her.


End file.
